


Broken

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Police, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nell is in OPS she is one of the most confident people around but after a night with her boyfriend that all that changes. Will Callen be the one to help put her back together again? </p><p>Some references to rape and abuse, please don't read if you feel you might get triggered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary- When Nell is in OPS she is one of the most confident people around but after a night with her boyfriend that all that changes.

Some references to rape and abuse, please don't read if you feel you might get triggered.

Nell had been in a relationship with Tom a civilian contractor with Department of Defence for about a month and at first everything was fine. They would go out to dinner, have date night then things got bad. After they had been dating for about a month Tom had been out at a function and had come to Nell's afterwards to see her. Tom knocked on Nell's door. She opened it to find him drunk slumped against the door frame.

"Hi Nelly" he slurred as he touched her face.

"You're drunk" She said. "You need to call a cab, go home and sleep."

"I need you Nelly" He slurred as he grabbed face and tried to kiss her. Nell moved her face out of the way. "Nelly" he said as said he tried to kiss her again. Nell moved out of the way again. Tom was starting to get angry. He pushed his way into Nell's apartment pushing Nell out of the way in the process.

"What you don't want me anymore! You're seeing someone else aren't you?" He said

Nell knew the only way out of this was to stay calm. "No I'm not. I'm with you. But right now Tom you need to leave." Said Nell as she pointed towards the door.

Tom smiled and walked over to Nell and punched her square in the face just below her eye. "You don't tell me what to do and I want you and that's what I'm going to get." Tom had gotten angry knocking photos and items of the tables as he moved around her living room.

Tom hit Nell again causing her to split her head open. She fell to the floor and Tom unbuttoned his pants and was ontop of her before she could get away from him. Nell started to thrash to try and get him off her, but it was useless he was to strong. She felt his fist connect with other side of her face as he pinned Nell's arms and hands to floor using his legs as he ripped open her shirt. Nell tried to scream but she couldn't get the words out. It was like she was frozen, she couldn't talk, she tried to fight, it was like she was paralyzed, completely aware of what he was doing to her but powerless to stop it. He could feel his hands roaming all over her body. The touch of him made her sick. He grabbed onto her pants pulled them down and forced himself inside her.

After what felt like an eternity he had finished and had gotten dressed and walked out the door leaving Nell crawled up in a ball in the corner, crying battered, bruised and shaken.

Meanwhile the sun was coming up over Los Angeles and the OSP office was getting busier every minute as staff arrived. Kensi, Deeks, Callen, Sam, Hetty and Eric were all early as usual but no sign of Nell.

"Has anyone seen Nell this morning?" Asks Eric.

"No, haven't seen her yet?" Said Kensi

"Maybe she's just late." Suggested Deeks.

"Nell is never late, she too organized too precise." Said Kensi

"Car trouble?" Said Deeks

"She would have called." Said Kensi

"Maybe she just slept in?"

"Possible." Said Kensi

"G and I are heading out to get some breakfast. We'll call in and check on her."

15 minutes later after Callen and Sam had finished breakfast the pulled up outside Nell's apartment.

"Well her cars still here." Said Callen

"Eric's going to be so disappointed if she had a date last night." Said Sam as he chuckled as he knew Eric had a crush on her.

Callen and Sam walked up and knocked on the door.

"Nell…Nell you there?" Said Callen. Nell heard a knock on the door but didn't respond.

Sam looked through her curtains into her living room and saw the table knocked over and blood on the floor in the living room.

Sam pulled out his weapon. "G, furniture is knocked over there is blood on the floor." Callen pulled out his weapon as Sam kicked in the door.

"Nell" they yelled at the same time as they went down the hallway and cleared each room and ended up back in the living room. Callen spotted Nell crying and bruised in the corner curled up in a ball.

"Sam, I've got her." Callen rushed over to Nell and saw the bruising on her face, her torn clothes, he could feel the anger build inside of him. Who would want to hurt Nell. Sam followed not to long afterwards and couldn't believe that someone had done this to Nell. He was angry but didn't let his emotion show. He knew he had to be there for Nell.

Nell saw Callen and Sam approaching her and without even thinking she recoiled further into the ball as they approached her.

"Sam, she's been attacked, we need an ambulance now and we need to call Hetty and let her know."

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

Each time Callen got closer Nell re-coiled further into the corner. She knew he wasn't here to hurt her he was here to help but she was just in shock after what happened.

"Nell, it's Callen. Sam's here as well. Ambulance is on the way. You're bleeding. Can I have a look have a look?" ""I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're okay. Nell just looked at Callen and nodded slowly.

Callen put on his gloves and looked at Nell's head wound. "Sam, it's pretty big gash. Can you grab something to help stop the bleeding." Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towel and put pressure against the wound.

"Nell. Can you tell me what happened." Said Callen

Nell couldn't look at Callen. She was too ashamed and just continued to look down avoiding all eye contact with him.

Sam stepped out of the room to call Hetty.

"Mr Hanna, did you find Ms Jones."

"She's been attacked Hetty. She's in a pretty bad way Callen's with her now. Ambulance is on the way." Hetty drew a breath.

"Have Mr Callen ride with Ms Jones to the hospital. You secure the crime scene. I'll send Ms Blye and Mr Deeks onto your location and I will meet Mr Callen at the hospital"

10 minutes the ambulance arrived. The paramedics arrived and tried to treat Nell who was in almost a trance like state. Callen tried to break through to her.

"Nell, its Callen, the paramedics are here. We need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to help you up okay?" Nell who was basically functioning on autopilot nodded slowly as Callen put his hands around her waist and helped her up. She recoiled at his touch. He noticed this loosened his grip from around her waist. He escorted Nell to the ambulance and jumped in to ride with her to the hospital.

Back at Nell's apartment Deeks and Kensi had arrived to find Sam at her front door along with LAPD.

"What the hell happened?" Said Kensi

"We found her curled up in the corner, black and blue with a large gash on her forehead. Callen's with her, they're on their way to the hospital to get checked out."

"Did she say what happened?" Asked Deeks

"No, she was pretty traumatized when we found her. She even recoiled when Callen and I tried to approach her.

"She was raped?" Asks Kensi

"We don't know, she still hasn't spoken." Said Sam

Sam turned and looked out into the ocean. "Don't worry Sam, we'll find out who did this." Said Kensi as they all entered Nell's apartment.

Chapter 2 to come. Callen and Nell arrive at the hospital

Please let me know what you think. Please review!


	2. Hospital

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you like the story so far. I hope you like this chapter

Shortly after Callen had arrived at the hospital with Nell, who still hadn't said a word. They stepped out of the ambulance as the paramedics tried to help Nell out of the ambulance Nell grabbed onto Callen's arm "No, no, no, no." Nell just kept repeated, not letting go over Callen's arm.

"Ms Jones, we need to get you inside to check you over We're here to help you." Said the paramedic but Nell's grip on Callen tightened as she recoiled towards him.

Callen turned to the paramedic. "Give us a minute."

The paramedic nodded leaving Callen and Nell in the back of the ambulance.

Callen looked at Nell who still had a firm grip on his arm. "Nell we really need to get you into the hospital, you need to be checked out." Said Callen. Nell was still functioning on auto pilot.

"Don't leave me, please" she whispered avoiding eye contact with Callen.

Meanwhile inside Hetty had arrived at the hospital and walked into the ER. "Can I help you?"

'Yes dear, my name is Ms Lange. I am looking for Ms Jones. She was assaulted and brought in via ambulance."

The young girl at the desk looked through her paperwork. "The paramedics assigned to that job have returned, from what I understand the patient wouldn't leave the ambulance, she was refusing treatment and as far as I know she is still in the ambulance, the gentleman who came in with her asked the paramedics to give them some time."

Hetty smiled. "May I see her please?"

"She is in the second ambulance in the ambulance bay."

"Thank you dear." Said Hetty as she continued to make her way to ambulance bay to find Callen and Nell in the back of the ambulance. Hetty could hear Callen trying to convince Nell to go inside and get some medical help. Hetty approached the back of the ambulance.

"Ms Jones" Said Hetty.

Nell looked away as Callen looked at Hetty. "Mr Callen, do you mind if I have a word Ms Jones alone."

Nell looked at Callen "Please don't leave me." Callen looked at Hetty. Hetty nodded.

"I won't. I promise" Said Nell

"Ms Jones, You are hurt, you need to be seen by a doctor. I promise no-one will hurt you. Mr Callen and I will be with you the whole time.

"I don't want to go in there. Everyone will see." Whispered Nell referring to her face where she had been hit and her torn clothes.

"How about if we can get a doctor to come and see you here in the ambulance?"

Nell nodded. Hetty went back into the office to find a doctor.

Callen looked at Nell. "Nell, I know this is hard but I need you to tell me what happened."

"I can't Callen. He'll come back."

"Who will come back Nell?"

"I can't He'll come back."

Callen took Nell's hands in his, she tried to withdraw her hands but Callen wouldn't let her.

"Nell, I'm not going to let him hurt you, I need you need to tell me who he is. Do you know him?"

"You promise he won't let him hurt me If I tell you."

Callen squeezed Nell's hands. "I promise. I won't let him hurt you I promise."

Nell nodded. "His name is Tom, we've been dating for about month."

"What happened last night?"

"He had been out a function. He is a civilian contractor with the DOD. He came over afterwards, he was drunk. I asked him to leave. He pushed me out the way and he he he..

"He hit you?" Said Callen

Nell nodded and sniffled.

"Then what happened? Nell."

"He hit me again, I fell back and hit my head. He was ontop of me. I couldn't stop him. "He...he..." Nell broke down crying.

"He raped you?" Asked Callen.

Nell nodded.

Callen looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry this happened to you Nell. I promise we won't let him hurt you again." He said as he pulled her into him. Nell re-coiled a slightly as he pulled her into him, but relaxed a little after she realised it was Callen.

Hetty had found a doctor and re-appeared at the ambulance a couple of minutes later.

Hetty approached the ambulance and saw Callen and Nell and smiled.

Hetty cleared here throat. "Ms Jones. This is Dr Williams. She is here to check you over."

"I'm sorry sir, I need to ask you to step aside while I examine Ms Jones."

Nell looked at Callen. "Please I need him to stay."

"Nell I need to make a phone call, Hetty will be right here. I'll be right here. I promise."

Callen called Sam.

Sam answered. "G, how is Nell."

"She's getting treatment, still scared to let me leave her alone. Sam she's been seeing someone, his name is Tom, he's a civilian contractor with the DOD. He attacked and raped her Sam."

Sam was silent.

"Sam? I heard you G. Do we have any more information about Tom. Like where I can find him."

"Need you talk to Eric and get that information Sam. Don't mention that it was Nell. Check back when you know and brief Kensi and Deeks."

"Will do G." Said Sam and he hung up the phone.

Callen entered back into the ambulance where the doctor was attending to Nell. She was stitching up Nell's head wound.

"Ms Jones. I'm going to check you for other injuries. I need you take off your clothes." Nell didn't move.

"If you would feel better we can do this in private without them here."

"I want them here." Callen knew it wasn't right to see Nell like this he turned his back as Nell got undressed as the Doctor checked her for injuries.

"You can get dressed now." Said Dr Williams.

"Ms Jones, during your assault were you sexually assaulted?"

Nell nodded.

"It would be best to do a rape kit Ms Jones. We need to go into the hospital to do this."

Callen looked at Nell. "Are you up to doing this."

"Nell nodded. 'Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

Nell, Callen and Dr Williams entered into the hospital. Nell felt like all eyes were on her. They walked through the hospital and into an exam room. Callen collected Nell's clothes for evidence as she changed into a robe as Dr Williams conducted the rape kit.

Dr Williams completed the exam and Nell got changed into a pair of scrubs.

Callen walked over to Nell who looked like she was ready to pass out. "I know this is a stupid question to ask, but how are you doing?"

"I just wish this never happened. I want to sleep. I'm exhausted. But everytime I close my eyes I see him."

"Alright, let's get you back to my house. I'm not letting you go back to yours and also it's a crime scene." He said and smiled.

Nell was in no mood to argue, she just nodded.

"I just need to make a phone call and then we can go okay."

"Yep" said Nell quickly and nodded

G dialled Sam's number. "G, how's Nell doing? She's as good as can be expected. Any news on Tom?"

"Yeah, Eric pinpointed his GPS, Deeks, Kensi and I are going to see him now."

Ýou're going with Deeks and Kensi to question the suspect?

"Arrest the suspect G and yes it's safer for him."

"Alright check in when you get there."

Callen returned to the room. "Let's get out of here."

Nell nodded as they left the hospital and headed back to Callen's.

20 minutes later Sam, Kensi and Deeks arrived at Tom's apartment.

"Federal Agents open up." Yelled Sam

They heard banging.

"Yeah, he's running. Kensi, Deeks, take the car." Yelled Sam as he took off after Tom.

Tom made it out to the street, Sam tackled him and hit him as Kensi and Deeks pulled up and had their guns trained on him.

"You're under arrest for the rape and assault of Nell Jones." Said Sam as he handcuffed him and gave him off to Kensi and Deeks.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Nell Comes Face to Face with Tom

Chapter 3

Please note that this chapter on what I have personally experienced after a similar assault and PTSD.

Sam watched as Kensi and Deeks loaded the suspect into the car. He pulled out his phone and called Callen.

Callen and Nell were on the way back to his place when his phone rang.

"Yeah Sam, what have you got?" He said as he looked at Nell.

"We picked up Tom and we're bringing him to the boatshed."

"Alright I'll be there soon."

"G, you can't be the one that interrogates him and you know it."

"Alright so who's going to interrogate him?"

"I am G with Deeks"

"That interrogation should be mine Sam."

"You're not the only one that wants a piece of him G, but this call came from Hetty and you need to be there for Nell right now."

Callen exhaled. "Alright, keep me updated"

"I will" Said Sam as he hung up the phone.

Callen looked over to Nell who was rubbing her wrist and looking away from Callen.

"You arrested Tom?" She asked

Callen didn't want to lie to her. "Yes, he's in the boatshed with Kensi, Sam and Deeks.

"Does he remember what he did to me?" she whispered.

"They haven't started the interrogation yet."

Nell turned to face Callen "Can you take me to the boatshed?"

"The boatshed.."

He knew what she was thinking.

"Nell that's not a good idea. I need to get you back to my place you need to rest. You've been through alot." he said.

"I need to face him Callen. I need him to see what he did to me. If I don't do it now I don't know if I'll be able to face him."

Nell I..."

"Callen please.."

"I'll call Hetty but I'm not making any promises Nell."

Callen dialled Hetty's number.

"Hetty, its Callen. Nell wants to come to the boatshed and see Tom."

"That's not a good idea Mr Callen."

"She's insistent Hetty. She wants to face him. She wants him to see what he did to her."

"Oh Mr Callen and what happens if she has a flashback triggered by the PTSD she suffered when she sees him."

"Kensi, Deeks, Sam and I will be here to protect her and pull her right back Hetty. I promised Nell that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Mr Callen against my better judgement I'm going to allow this to happen. Don't let anything happen to her. I'll inform Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks and Ms Blye that you and Ms Jones are on your way."

"Thank you Hetty I won't." He said as he hung the phone.

"She said yes?"

Callen nodded. "Are you sure you're okay to do this Nell."

Nell nodded yes. "I have to do this. I want him to know what he did to me. It won't be easy but I've got you and everyone else there. If you guys are there I can do this."

Callen smiled and took her and squeezed her hand.

Cut to the boatshed.

Sam's phone rang. "Hetty, what's going on?"

"Mr Hanna, what's the situation with Tom."

"We've been letting him stew for a little while before we send Deeks in."

"Mr Callen and Ms Jones are heading to the boatshed."

"Hetty, that's not the best idea, especially not for Nell right now."

"I understand that Mr Hanna, however it was Ms Jones's idea, reluctantly back by Mr Callen. Ms Jones wants to face Tom with the support of you, Mr Callen, Mr Deeks and Ms Blye. She feels that with this support she will be able to face him to show him what he has done to her."

Sam exhaled. "Alright how far out are Callen and Nell."

"Approximately 15 minutes Mr Hanna. Please get something out of him before Ms Jones and Mr Callen's arrival."

"We're on it Hetty" Said Sam as hung up the phone.

Sam turned to Kensi and Deeks. "Callen and Nell are on the way. We need to get something out of him before they arrive. Let's go Deeks."

Deeks grabbed a folder off the desk and headed into interrogation with Sam as Kensi looked on via the camera feed

"You have the wrong man friend. I'm dating Nell. I didn't assault her. I didn't even see her last night."

Sam got fired up and pulled Tom out of his seat and backed up against the wall. "I ain't your friend. She was attacked and raped last night. We have video of you entering her apartment." Sam continued to hold him against the wall. He pulled the photos of a bruised a beaten Nell and shoved them in his face. "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you didn't do any of this? That you didn't beat her you didn't rape her."

"I don't remember."

"Liar!" he said as he tightened his grip

"Sam! Let him go." Sam didn't move. "Sam!"

Sam let go of his grip as he moved off to the corner of the room.

"Sit down" said Deeks as he took as seat on the other side of the interrogation table.

"Tell me what you do remember from last night."

"I was at a function for the DOD. I had had a couple of drinks and I was headed home and then I woke up this morning to hear you guys banging on my door."

"Why did you run?" asked Deeks

"Because you said you were federal agents. I had busted knuckles I thought I'd hurt someone."

"You did. You want to see some photos of the damage you caused." Said Deeks as he pulled out extra photos of Nell from the file.

"I'm telling you I don't remember." He said as he pushed the photos aside.

"Sit tight" said Deeks as he left the photos behind and he and Sam exited the interrogation room.

Kensi was watching the interview when she heard the door open. Callen and Nell walked in. Nell tried to cover herself as she saw Kensi in the main space of the boatshed and she saw Deeks and Sam come out the hallway. The 3 of them walked up to Nell.

"Hi" she said in soft tone.

"Hi Nell." Said Kensi, Deeks and Sam one after the other.

As Sam took a step towards Nell she took a step towards Callen and grabbed onto his arm, which didn't go unnoticed by Kensi, Deeks or Sam. "Are you sure you want to do this."

Nell nodded. "I can do this as long as you guys are there with me." She said as she tried to put on a strong voice.

"We got your back Nell." Said Sam

"Anything you need" Said Kensi

"Anytime you need it" Said Deeks.

Callen turned to Nell and bent down to reach her eye level. "Are you sure" he asked

Nell took a breath in and nodded.

"Alright" Said Callen as he stood by her side with her hand tightly holding onto his arm as they made their way towards interrogation. Following right behind them one next to the other was Deeks, Kensi and Sam. They stood in front of the door as Callen turned the knob and the door swung open. Nell took at breath and entered the room with the team, her surrogate family right behind her.

Always love reading your reviews.

Please let me know what you think!


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I always love to read them and love getting to know what you think! Keep them coming!

Please note that this based on my experience with PTSD and assault.

Nell entered the room to see Tom sitting at the interrogation table. He turned to face her to see her bruised face.

"Oh my god Nell, what happened, are you okay?" Said Tom as he stood up to move towards her but Sam moved in front of Nell to block his path to her.

"Sit down" he said as he moved him back to the table and forced him down in the chair.

Sam turned to Nell and bent down. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked

Nell nodded and let go of Callen's arm for the first time since they had entered the boatshed. Nell stepped forward not straying to far from the team.

Tom started to talk but Nell cut him off.

"No, you don't get to talk to me not after what you did. You get to listen."

"Do you even remember what you did to me last night? Do you remember forcing yourself into my apartment. Do you remember accusing me of cheating on you? Do you remember me asking you to leave and you just smiled and you hit me." She said as she started to break down and was talking through the tears that were forming.

"Do you remember hitting me so hard that I fell back and hit my head. Do you remember forcing yourself ontop of me? Do you remember ripping off my clothes and forcing yourself inside me and tossing me aside like a piece of garbage when you were done." DO YOU REMEMBER THAT!" she yelled as she broke down.

"Because you know what I won't forget one second of what you did me!" She said as she started breathing heavy"

Deeks and Kensi moved to Nell's side as Callen and Sam stood nearby Tom. Silence blanketed the room.

Tom stood up to move towards Nell but Callen and Sam stepped into his path. "Nell. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He yelled as Nell left the room with Kensi and Deeks.

Nell was still breathing heavy as she left the room. "Nell are you okay?" Said Kensi.

"I'm fine...I'm just..."

But before she could answer Deeks interrupted her.

"Come on, let's go sit down.

"Kens, you can you get us some water and some tacos for Nell and some for me." Said Deeks.

Kensi nodded and headed out.

You looked like you could use some food. Plus I could use some food and we both know Kensi wouldn't pick up food for just me." He said as Nell shot Deeks a small smile.

Deeks sat in front of her with a serious face.

"You did good today Nell. You know as a cop I've dealt with alot of people who have been assaulted and raped and your one of a few people who was able to face their attacker so soon after their attack. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met Nell. I know that you'll get through this, you've our NCIS family here right behind you to get you through." He said with a smile.

Nell started to cry. "Thanks Deeks." She said as they stood up and hugged.

Kensi walked back in and saw Deeks and Nell hugging and smiled.

"Deeks, how long will it take for the flashbacks to go away." She whispered.

"It takes time Nell. Remember we are all here to support you. Anything you need you can call me, Sam, Kensi or Callen anytime and we will be there. You're not alone."

Nell withdrew from the hug. "Thanks Deeks" she said as she sniffled.

"Hey guys, I got water and tacos. Said Kensi as she put the food down on the table

"Thanks Kens" Said Deeks as he passed a taco and water to Nell as they sat down.

Cut back to Interrogation

Sam stood by the door and Callen sat across the table from Tom. The room had been silent since Nell had left it with Tom running over thing in his head.

"What happens now" he said.

"You'll be handed over the LAPD where you'll be charged with assault and rape and you can kiss your DOD contracts goodbye." Said Sam.

"I don't remember anything." He whispered

Callen looked up. "You don't remember anything huh. You don't remember punching Nell in the face, cracking her head open, raping her and leaving her bleeding on the floor. You remember none of that!" He said as he voice got louder and louder yelling at him in the end.

"I'm done with him." He yelled as he left the room and walked out back into the main room leaving Tom with Sam.

Callen took a deep breath as he walked back to meet Kensi, Deeks and Nell. Nell got up and walked over to Callen who she could see was frustrated. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Callen smiled. "After everything you've been through, you're asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Listen we don't have wait around for LAPD. I've given your statement what you told me happened to Deeks. He'll pass it on to LAPD. Let's get out of here."

Nell turned to Kensi and Deeks. "Thanks for being here for me today" she whispered.

"Anytime you need it Nell, you know we are here for you." Said Kensi

"Ditto" Said Deeks.

Nell hugged them both and head out with Callen.

"It was very brave what you did today, confronting him"

"Thanks Callen. I couldn't have done it without the you and the rest of the team. Thank you for being there for me through all this."

"You're family Nell, we look after family, that's what we do" He said as he pulled her into him.

"You ready to go back to mine."

Nell nodded and they headed out back to Callen's place.

Please, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!

Please note that this based on my experience with PTSD and assault.


	5. Callen's House

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. So glad you liked this latest chapter. I know it can be confronting, but I think it's important that she confronted him the way she did with Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam all there, protecting her like family should.

Hope you enjoy this latest chapter

On the car ride back to Callen's place Nell hasn't said too much, she just kept rubbing her wrist.

Callen turned to Nell. "Are you okay after what happened in the boatshed, the confrontation with Tom?"

Nell took a breath. "I'm still not okay with what he did to me. But I'm glad I confronted him. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Callen smiled.

Are you okay? You looked like you were about to explode when I saw you."

"I wanted to kill him after what he did to you."

"I know" she whispered.

"Callen, can we go passed my apartment I need to pick up clothes and some other things."

Callen looked at Nell with a concerned looks. "Are you sure you're okay to go back there."

"I'm sure. Plus I can't really go without clean clothes G."

Callen smiled. "Alright."

Shortly after they arrived at Nell's apartment. They headed up the stairs towards Nell's apartment which was still cordoned off by police tape. Nell opened the door and stepped under the police tape as Callen followed. As she stepped into her apartment she looked around and saw the furniture knocked over, her blood still on the floor. Nell started to breath heavy as she went into a trace-like state as she started to flashback. The images of what happened last night began to flood through her mind.

Callen saw what was happening and took her hands into his. "Nell, Nell" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Callen's familiar touch brought her out of her trance like state. Nell blinked and looked around and then at Callen.

"Nell are you alright?" He asked with concern

"I'm fine, it's just hard being back here, and it just reminds me of what he did."

"I know, come on, let's get your things and go." He said as he led her into the bedroom.

Nell packed a bag and 10 minutes later they were exiting her apartment. Nell took one more look around.

"Are you ready to go Nell?"

"Yeah." She said softly as they headed back to Callen.

30 minutes later after stopped to pick up some food they arrived at Callen's. They walked up to the front door and entered his house.

Callen looked around and there is his house was furniture, he saw a lounge, bookcase, a lamp. Things he did not have when he last left his house. He walked into his bedroom; there was a bed, side tables, shelving, and art on the wall. He walked into the spare bedroom and there was the same; a bed, shelving, bookcase, art on the walls.

Callen pulled out his phone and dialed Hetty's number.

"Ah Mr Callen I take it everything went well with Ms Jones in the boat shed."

"Yes Hetty, everything went fine. Sam's waiting with him to hand him off to the LAPD."

"Excellent. Something else you need Mr Callen."

"I came home and I have furniture in my house Hetty. I have a bed, a lounge. You did this."

"Of course Mr Callen. Ms Jones is staying with you. One needs somewhere to sleep Mr Callen other than the floor."

"Thank you Hetty."

"You're welcome Mr Callen. Oh and feel free to keep the furniture when you're"

"Your letting me keep the furniture Hetty?"

"Of course Mr Callen, it came out of your paycheck" Said Hetty as she hung up the phone.

Callen smiled and walked back out to the living room and saw Nell sitting on the couch. Callen walked over to her.

"I didn't think that you had any furniture G?"

Callen shot Nell a look and she realized.

"Hetty? Hetty did all this. Wow."

"Yeah come on, I'll show you to your room." Callen lead Nell down the hall and showed her to the room she would be staying in. Nell walked in and placed her bag on the bed.

"Come on I'll give you the rest of the tour." They walked through the house as Callen pointed out the kitchen and the bathroom.

"What about your room?" she asked

"I'm good. I don't sleep much Nell so I just normal pull out my roll and sleep on that. Plus I plan on staying in your room with you in the chair, making sure you're alright."

Nell started to ramble "I'll be alright Callen. You should get some rest too in your own bed. I mean you've been looking after me all day, I've been taking up all your time, your energy, and you shouldn't have to take up all your time looking after me."

Before she could continue Callen grabbed her hands.

"Nell, your family, we do anything for family. I want you here. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'd rather have you here where I can keep you safe."

Callen looked straight into Nell's eyes. "Nell, I know you're not okay. I know you don't want to break down, but you don't have put a strong front for me. For anyone, what you went through was extremely traumatic. I don't want to overload you but at some point you're going to have to talk to Nate."

"I know. What about Eric?"

"What are you talking about?"

'I'm assuming you didn't tell him?"

"No we didn't. We know how he would have reacted. Plus we wanted to leave it to you whether you told him or not.

Nell nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on Callen's door. They walked towards it and saw Deeks standing outside.

"Deeks, what are you doing here."

"I need to take Nell down to the precient to make an official statement about what happened.

Suddenly Nell spoke. "Why can't they accept the statement I gave Callen or the video from the boatshed?"

"Conflict of interest. We all work together. The defence can say that we unfairly influenced her statement or we manipulated it in some way."

"I don't want to go through this again Callen. I just wish it never happened." She said as she started to cry and she walks away from both of them into the spare room. Callen went to go in after her, but Deeks put a hand across him. "I got this Callen." He said as he walked in after her. Deeks knocked on the door frame.

"Hey Nell, its Deeks, can I come in?"

Nell nodded as Deeks walked in and sat down next to her.

"Listen what you've been through nobody should have to experience. Remember what I said to you in the boat shed. You're strong Nell so strong and no matter what you might think you're not alone in this, not for one second. We are all behind you. I know that you don't want to tell your story again, but if you don't he's going to get away with what he did to you and I know that you don't want that. Do you Velma." Said Deeks who smiled after he called her Velma

Nell chuckled "You're right; he should pay for what he did to me Shaggy. I have to do this."

"You ready to do this?" Asked Deeks

Nell nodded.

Deeks took her hand and led her back into the main living room. She was wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked up and saw Kensi, Sam and Hetty all standing in the living room smiling at her.

Hetty stepped forward. "Mr Deeks and Mr Callen were right. You are not alone in this we are all in this with you. You are family Miss Jones and we take care of our family."

Nell smiled. "Thank you"

Hope you enjoy this chapter guys

Please post reviews, let me know what you think

Next chapter Nell will tell Eric what happened, what will his response be. Plus a little Nate action

Enjoy!


	6. Trapped

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming. I always love to read them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please note that this is my personal experience with PTSD and assault.

"Ms Jones, Mr Deeks is going to take you down to the station for a line up and you'll be interviewed and they will take your statement." Said Hetty. "In the meantime Mr Callen, Ms Blye, Mr Hanna, we have a dead Naval officer. You are required at the crime scene."

Callen started to speak. "Hetty…."

"Ms Jones will be safe with Mr Deeks, Mr Callen. You're skills are required at the crime scene.

Callen walked over to Deeks. "Keep her safe Deeks."

"I will" he said. "Come on Velma we better get going."

Nell smiled and nodded.

Callen walked over to Nell. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you. But Deeks will be there."

Nell gave Callen a look of uncertainty. Callen took Nell's hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"You can do this Nell. You were strong enough to confront Tom."

"Yeah with you guys there." She whispered

Hetty walked across to Nell.

"You won't be alone Ms Jones. Both Mr Deeks, and I will be there with you." Said Hetty with a smile

Nell smiled and nodded.

"You three (motioning to Kensi, Sam and Callen.) Your crime scene awaits. Go go." Said Hetty as the three of them left to go to the crime scene.

Hetty, Deeks and Nell left the boat shed shortly after to head to LAPD.

Cut to LAPD

Hetty, Deeks and Nell arrived at the Los Angeles Station. They walked in. Everyone was staring, which didn't go unnoticed by Nell. "Their staring. She said as she tried to cover herself up.

Deeks noticed how uncomfortable she was and escorted her and Hetty into an interview room. "Take a seat here Nell. I'll go and grab Detective Versey."

"Thank you Mr Deeks." Said Hetty as Deeks left to get Detective Versey

A few minutes later Detective Versey and Deeks re- entered the room.

"Hello Ms Jones. I'm Detective Versey. I'm here to take your statement. Ma'am (he gestured to Hetty) you'll need to leave while I take Ms Jones's statement."

Deeks who was standing in the corner of the room chuckled.

"Something funny Deeks?' he asked

"He is laughing Detective Versey as you seem to be under the assumption that I will be leaving." Said Hetty.

"Ms Lange….Detective Versey started to say but Hetty cut him off.

"Detective Versey, Ms Jones is one of my people and I'm not leaving. Do I need to go over to your head to Ruben?"

"Ruben? Questions Versey

"Your boss." Says Hetty

Deeks chuckled shooting Nell a smile.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh I'm so glad." Replied Hetty.

"Ms Jones, we are going to be recording this interview okay."

Nell nodded.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

Nell ran through all the details with Detective Versey pausing to take breaks when it got difficult for her to recount what happened."

45 minutes later they had finished with the interview and they were ready to proceed to the line up. Tim along with 6 other men lined up with numbers in their hands.

Deeks turned to Nell. "You okay to do this?"

Nell nodded.

Versey led Nell into the line up as Hetty and Deeks waited outside.

"How is she doing Mr Deeks?"

"She's strong, stronger than she gives herself credit for Hetty."

Back in the line up room Versey pulled back the curtain revealing the 6 other men and Tom. Nell's glance fixed on Tom. She started to breath heavy.

"Ms Jones. Do you see the man who attacked you?"

Nell breathing got quicker and shallower.

"Ms Jones?"

Nell's eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Versey ran to the door. "I need help in here. Call an ambulance. Deeks and ran in.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know I pulled back the curtain and she started breathing heavy. I asked if she was okay and she just collapsed."

Deeks kneeled down beside Nell and grabbed her hand. "Nell? Nell? I need to squeeze my hand if you can hear me okay?"

He got no response. "How far away is that ambulance? He yelled

One of the officers radioed for an ETA on the ambulance.

"ETA 4 minutes."

Deeks turned his attention back to Nell. He checked her for a pulse. She had a pulse. She just wouldn't wake up.

"Nell, Velma, I need you wake up for me okay. Please come on wake up for me. I promised Callen I'd keep you safe. Don't make me break that promise Nell. Come on wake up, please."

Still no response.

A couple of minutes later the EMS arrived. Deeks and Versey filled them in as to what happened. They loaded Nell into the ambulance as Deeks rode along to the hospital with Nell.

Hetty looked on as the ambulance drove away. She pulled out her phone and called Callen. "Mr Callen, we have a problem."

Cut to the hospital

Hetty had arrived at the hospital to find Deeks sitting by Nell's bedside. "Alright Mr Getz we'll see you soon." Said Hetty as she hung up the phone.

"Mr Deeks, any change?

"Ah no, nothing she's still unconscious."

Cut to the front desk of the hospital

"I'm looking for Nell Jones, she was brought in from the LAPD station, she collapsed."

"One moment" replied at the desk.

Hetty came up behind Callen. "Mr Callen."

Callen took a breath and turned to find Hetty standing behind him. "What happened?"

"We don't know Mr Callen. Ms Jones was getting ready to do a line up and next we know Detective Versey came to say she had collapsed. Come with me."

Hetty brought Callen to Nell's bedside where Deeks was sitting. He saw Callen and got up to meet him.

"Callen, I'm so sorry. I di..." but before Deeks could finish speaking Callen cut him off.

"It's not your fault Deeks, it's the bastard who did this to her. What did the doctor say?"

"The doctors re-checked her physical injuries Mr Callen just to make sure they didn't miss anything. They seem to think the problem Ms Jones has experienced is psychological, that something triggered her so severely that she is trapped in her own mind that it won't let her wake up."

Callen ran his hand over his face. He felt so powerless not being able to help her. "What we can do to help get her back Hetty."

"Well Mr Callen, this is why I have brought in someone who is much more experienced than I in these matters." She said as Nate appeared at the door way.

"Hetty, Deeks, Callen."

"Mr Getz, glad you could join us."

"I read the report and watched the video of Nell confronting the man that attacked her. I believe that the second exposure to him, having to face him by herself caused her mind to pull her back in make her feel like she is back at her apartment going through everything again and until her brain can process it, she's essentially stuck in a nightmare.

Callen inhaled sharply. "So she's going through everything that animal did to her. It's my fault. I never should have let her do this, go through this again."

Nate took a step towards Callen. "Callen, you couldn't have known this could happen. None of this is your fault."

"I told her I would keep her safe Nate and now she is stuck back in that nightmare with him."

"Blaming yourself is not helping her Callen."

"Okay, fine, how do we help her Nate, how do we get her back?"

"You've been with her from the start, you found her, and you have a connection to her. Use that connection, take her hand, talk to her, tell her that you're still here, that your here to protect her. "We'll leave you alone for a couple of minutes."

Hetty, Deeks and Nate left the room. Nell had been out of consciousness for almost an hour now.

Callen looked at Nell; he took her hands in his and started talking to her.

"Nell, its Callen. I need you to wake up. I need you to open your eyes and come back to me. I promised to protect you. I want to protect you. Please open your eyes. I won't let him hurt you again, not here and not in your dreams. Please Nell just wake up." He said as he kissed her hand.

Meanwhile..

Nell was stuck in her own nightmare, she could see Tom's face, feel his touch, smell his scent as she replayed what he did to her. As she kept replaying what he had done to her she could hear Callen's voice in the distance. She was yelling Callen's name, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She continued to call his name yelling louder and louder.

Meanwhile Callen was continuing to talk to Nell. "Nell, if you can hear me squeeze me hand, something if you can hear me Nell, please, please just give me something."

Suddenly he heard her whisper his name "Callen" and then again "Callen." She was yelling at the top of her lungs, yet it was only coming out as a whisper. "Please help me, get me out of here!"

Callen thought he was hearing things until she repeated his name a third time. "Nell" he said louder and with more urgency.

"Nate. I need help in here." He yelled.

Nate walked in the room and he could hear here whispering Callen's name. "She's trying to get out."

"You need to keep calling her Callen."

Callen started to talking in a louder voice and tightening his grip on her hand. "I'm right here Nell. I'm right here take my hand, squeeze my hand. Come on Nell. You can do this, come to me Nell. I've got you I'm right here.

Nell's breathing and heart rate started to pick up and kept getting faster and faster. "Callen, help me, please."

"I'm here I've got you Nell. Come on almost there. Come on Nell."

Suddenly Nell shot straight up panting and her eyes wide as she looked around trying to take in her surroundings. Callen pulled her into him and he kissed her on the top of her forehead. "I've got you, I've got you, it's okay." He said as she grabbed onto him, not wanting to let go.

Please review guys, let me know what you think

Please note that this is based on my personal experience with PTSD and assault.


	7. Safe

Hey everyone thanks for the awesome reviews. Thanks for taking the time to review. I always love to read them! Please review this chapter guys, let me know what you think!

As always, I preface this to note that this is based on my personal experience with PTSD and assault.

Nell curled up into a ball against Callen as she continued to breathe shallowly. "Don't make me go back, don't make me go back." Said Nell she kept repeating over and over again.

"I promise Nell you won't let you go back. I promise." Said Callen as Nell recoiled further into him oblivious to the fact that Hetty, Nate and Deeks were in the room with her.

"We'll step out and give you guys some space." Says Nate as Callen nodded. Hetty, Nate and Deeks stepped out into the hallway. "That was a close call." Said Deeks.

"Indeed Mr Deeks." Hetty turned to Nate. "Mr Getz. I know you would like to speak to Ms Jones alone; however I do not believe she is willing to stray far from Mr Callen right now."

"I know Hetty. I really do need to talk to her. Perhaps I can try and do this with Callen in the room with her, that way she does feel secure and safe."

Hetty smiled. "I think that would be best Mr Getz."

Meanwhile back in Nell's Room

Nell snapped out of her repetitive motions as she pulled away from Callen.

"Callen?" she queried in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, it's Callen, Nell.

"Where am I?" she asked. Callen started to respond but Nell cut him off as she looked around the room taking in her surroundings.

"Am I in the hospital?" she queried.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"Uhhh. I remember being with Deeks and Hetty at LAPD and Tom….Suddenly Nell's breath started to quicken and get faster and faster. Callen quickly grabbed onto her hands and started talking to her. "It's alright Nell. Your safe here, he can't hurt you. I promise you. He can't hurt you. I won't let him." Nell was still breathing heavy but she was coming back out of the attack.

Nell blinked a couple of times, trying to take in here surroundings. "Sorry. I um.."

"It's alright Nell I understand." He said with his hands still in Nell's.

"I just want be normal again. I just wish this never happened. It feels like every time I close my eyes he's just attacking me over and over and again and I can't stop him I…" Said Nell and she started to cry and break down.

"It's alright Nell. It'll be okay." He said as he pulled her into him. "We won't let him hurt you again. I promise you." Said Callen.

Deeks and Hetty waited outside the room as Nate walked in to find Nell curled into Callen. He smiled and stepped into the room.

Nell, it's Nate." He said as Nell withdrew from Callen and looked up she wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Hi Nate." Said Nell in a shaky voice.

"If its okay can we talk for a couple of minutes?"

Nell nodded. As Callen moved started to move away but Nell turned to Callen and grabbed onto his arm. "Please." She said

Callen turned to Nell. "It's alright. It's Nate, he's here to help. I won't be far, just outside okay."

"Mmm hmm." She nodded rapidly.

"I promise you, I'll be just outside okay. I'll only ever be a couple of seconds away. Okay."

"Yep" she said quietly

Nate walked a little closer but still maintained a distance from Nell. He took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"Nell, what you've been through is extremely traumatic. I'm here, Callen's here, Hetty's here, everyone is here to help you through this. Can you tell me what happened?"

Nell started to open up to Nate, telling him about what happened with Tom.

Cut to outside the room with Deeks, Hetty and Callen

"I should be in there with her." Said Callen.

"Nate has this under control Mr Callen." Said Hetty

"I just feel like I've abandoned her Hetty. I told her that I wouldn't and now I've left her alone in there."

"None of us have abandoned her Mr Callen, and you most certainly have not abandoned her. You have been there for her, comforted her, you have engaged her you have protected her Mr Callen. You have been what she needs when she needed it. You have a connection to her. You have not abandoned her Mr Callen, do you understand" She said with a smile.

"Yes Hetty." He said with a straight face.

Meanwhile back in the room with Nell and Nate.

Nell had struggled to get through telling Nate what had happened breaking down in some parts. By the end of the conversation Nell had tried to pull herself together.

"What happened at the prescient when you saw him in the lineup? What were you feeling?" asked Nate.

Nell looked away from Nate off to the side. "I felt like I was being pulled back there, to my apartment. I couldn't move. I felt like I was frozen. He was coming towards me, over powering me, pinning me down and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop him." She sobbed. "I felt like it was happening over and over again and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop him. I was screaming for him to stop, but there was no-one there. It was complete darkness.

Nell wiped her tears away. "I'm just so tired. I just want to be able to sleep but every time I close my eyes I'm scared to get pulled back there. I don't want to feel his hands touching me. I don't want to see his face towering over me it just feels like everything is happening over and over again. She said through the tears.

"I'm going to help get you better Nell."

"I just feel so broken Nate. I feel like such a burden to everyone, especially Callen. He's put everything on hold to be here with me." She said

"You're not a burden Nell, we're family. Trust me it's not a burden for Callen for any of us. We're going to help you get back together and on your feet again Nell. I promise. Thanks for talking to me today. We'll talk again soon okay."

Nell nodded.

"I'll send Callen back in okay."

"Okay."

Nate stepped outside back in the hall to see Callen, Deeks and Hetty waiting anxiously for an update.

"You're good to go back in Callen."

Callen nodded and headed back into wait with Nell.

"Deeks can you give me a minute alone with Hetty.

"Sure doc. I'll go and grab a coffee and a cronut."

Hetty and Nate as Deeks wandered off.

"How is she Mr Getz?" Asked Hetty.

"She's doing her best to put on a strong front Hetty. She doesn't want to seem weak and break down in front of anyone."

"And what happened when she saw Tom in the lineup?"

"She told me that she felt like she was being pulled back to the assault and that it was like it was happening repeatedly to her. She was stuck in the nightmare.

Hetty drew a sharp breath in.

"She told me she feels broken Hetty and she's worried about being a burden on everyone, especially Callen."

"I see." Replied Hetty

"It's not uncommon for victims to feel this way."

"I understand Mr Getz. The important thing is to get Ms Jones back on her feet. I will leave this in your capable hands Nate."

Nate nodded.

Meanwhile back in Nell's room

"How did you go with Nate?" he asked

"I know he's trying to help, it's just hard to talk about. I'm just so tired but I'm scared to sleep I don't want to go back into the nightmare. I just feel like he's taking over every part of me. I just feel so broken. I just want to feel normal. I feel like I'm putting everything on you and everyone else. You guys shouldn't have to deal with this."

Callen moved closer to her. "You're not broken Nell. You reaction to what he did is normal. As for being a burden don't even think like that. It's not a burden for any of us to help you Nell. We're here for you. Always. I know it's hard and scary to try and rest and get some sleep and I know you're scared that you'll slip back and see him and get stuck, but I'll be here to pull you right back, just like I did before."

Nell shot a small smile.

"Remember I'm here, Sam's here, Hetty's here, Deeks's here, and Kensi's here. We're all here for you. We're all behind.

"What about Eric?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Does he know? Has anyone told him?"

"No." Said Callen.

"Could you ask Hetty to tell him?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I can ask Hetty to tell him."

"I couldn't face him not the way I am now."

"It's alright I understand. You just try and get some rest. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." Said Callen as he sat in the armchair watching Nell try and rest.

Please review guys. I always love to read them!

Next chapter Hetty tells Eric what happened. What will his reaction be? Will he confront Nell?

Next chapter will start to focus on Nell's road to recovery.


	8. Revealed

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews on the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Remember to keep reviewing!

Callen waited until Nell was asleep. He stepped outside just far enough so he could still keep an eye on Nell but wouldn't wake her up. He dialed Hetty's number.

"Mr Callen, how is Ms Jones." She asked

"She is sleeping. I'm trying not to stray too far from her Hetty in case she needs me."

"Understandable Mr Callen. What do I owe the phone call at this hour?"

"Nell wanted to know if anyone has told Eric about what happened."

"On my instructions no-one has told Mr Beale what happened to Ms Jones."

"She's asked if you could tell him Hetty."

"Of course I will Mr Callen."

"Thank you Hetty, night"

"Good night Mr Callen." She said as she hung up the phone.

Callen walked back into the room and sat back in the chair watching Nell sleep.

Callen was the type of person that didn't need much sleep he bat napped 20 minutes at a time. He woke up from one of his naps, to find Nell tossing and turning and mumbling to herself, she woke up sweating shaking her head and saw Callen sitting across from her. "Sorry, I was.."

"It's okay I understanding, you don't have to apologise." He said as he got up and walked around to the edge of the bed.

Nell smiled. "Thanks G and thank you for this letting me stay with you."

"It's my pleasure Nell. It's nice to have someone here. You know what it's kind of nice to have furniture."

"I still can't believe Hetty did that" Said Nell in a small voice.

"I can, it's Hetty" he said with a smile.

Nell chuckled softly

"First time I've heard that in a while." He said as he smiled at her

"Yeah"

"Try and get some sleep okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you lay with me, at least until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Are you sure you want me to do that."

"Yeah I feel safe with you Callen. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Please will you?" she asked

"Alright, just as long as you're sure." he said as he slid onto the bed and pulled her into him. "Try and rest okay."

"I will G, thanks" she said and she closed her eyes as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Nell tossed, turned and mumbled throughout the night, but Callen's embrace seemed to help her.

Nell woke up first to find herself lying in more or less the same position she remembered falling asleep in. She moved slowly carefully not to wake Callen as she moved into the kitchen and made 2 coffees and sat one down next Callen, he started to stir from the smell from the coffee and groaned as he opened his eyes to find Nell sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning Nell."

"Morning Callen. There's coffee there for you."

"I know I could smell it, thanks" he said with a smile as he sipped on his coffee. "Mmm, how are you doing this morning?" He asked as he followed her out into the kitchen.

"I'm doing okay." She said unconvincingly

Callen shot Nell an "it's okay not be okay look".

"I'm just trying to find a way to deal with everything that's all."

"I know Nell. Are you seeing Nate today?"

"Yeah he's coming here today."

"He's coming here?" queried Callen

"Yeah, is that not okay, because I can ask him to meet me at the…" Said Nell before Callen cut her off.

"Nell, this is your place too okay, me casa y su casa."

Nell nodded. "Callen, did Hetty talk to Eric?"

"I rang her last night and asked her tell him. She said she'd talk to him today"

Nell nodded "Thanks G"

Callen smiled as he finished drinking his coffee and headed into the bedroom and got changed for work.

Meanwhile at OSP

Hetty watched on as the staff started to arrive, more and more every minute. She soon spotted Eric and called him over.

"Mr Beale, a moment please."

"Am I trouble?" he asked as they sat down in Hetty's office.

Hetty just looked at Eric with that gorgon stare."

"No, I'm not in trouble. I haven't done anything" said Eric unconvincingly.

"Mr Beale. Ms Jones has asked me to speak with you. Eric panicked, before Hetty could finish speaking.

"Nell and I are not dating. We're just friends, colleagues, work mates..."

Hetty put her hand up. "That's not what I wanted to talk about Mr Beale.

"We're you aware that Ms Jones was in a relationship?"

Eric was shocked. "Nell's dating" he said as he stumbled over his words.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Mr Beale, but Ms Jones has been assaulted."

"What! When did this happen. Is she alright I need to see her." Said Eric as he started to get up.

"Mr Beale. Ms Jones is in good hands. She is with Mr Callen. She asked that I be the one to tell you about her assault."

"I need to see her Hetty. I need to make sure she is okay."

"Mr Beale, Ms Jones is not ready to see you right now."

"Okay um, will she talk to me Hetty?"

"I don't know Mr Beale. I will ask and come back to you."

"Thank you Hetty." Said Eric as he headed upstairs to OPS completely shocked by what Hetty had told him. He sat at his desk for a few moments; he was distracted by thoughts of Nell. He just wanted to speak to her, see her make sure she was okay. He looked behind him to make sure Hetty wasn't standing there and opened up a new text message portal on his computer.

Eric: Hey Ununoctium, its Wolfram. Hetty just told me about what happened. She said that you didn't want to see me. I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you Nell for anything you need. Call me when you feel up to it. Eric re-read the text multiple times and clicked send.

A couple of seconds later Nell's phone beeped. She pulled it out to find a text message from Eric. She took a breath and opened it. She read it, smiled and replied.

Nell: Hey Wolfram, thank you for the text I appreciate it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him. It was new and I didn't want to upset you.

Eric saw the text and texted back straight away.

"It's okay I get it Nell. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Nell. I'm just glad you're safe now."

Nell got the text and smiled.

Nell: Thanks Eric, it's okay, it's not your fault. I have to go Nate's here.

Nell put her phone away as Nate appeared at the door as Callen came out from the bedroom. "Alright Nate's here. I gotta get going. If you need anything call okay. I'll be back later. Bye Nate" he said as he exited the house and went on his way to work.

"Bye Callen" Said Nate

"Hi Nate"

"Hi Nell" Said Nate as he came in and sat down.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please let me know what you think!


	9. Justice

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys! They are always appreciated! I love to read them and get your feedback

They stood in for a silence before Nell asked. "Can I get you something? Tea, Coffee, Water?"

"I'll have a coffee if you're making one." He replied

Nell nodded and walked over to the kitchen as Nate followed her.

"How are you feeling? He asked

Nell looked away from Nate. "I…feel…sore, my head feels like its 4 x times its normal size and I just feel exhausted, even when I try to sleep I don't sleep.

Nell finished making the coffees and headed back over to the couch as Nate brought them over.

"You're having nightmares" he asked

"Yeah" she mumbled.

"Its total normal after what you've been through Nell."

"I know I just want to deal with it and move on." She said as she took a sip of their coffee.

Cut to OSP

Callen had arrived and was walking into through the doors towards the bullpen when Eric appeared in front of him.

"How is Nell? Is she doing okay? She said she didn't want to see me?" he said in a fast past voice not pausing to take a breath

"Eric, slow down. Look I know how you feel about her. She's been through a lot. She needs time to work through it. I can tell you that when she's ready to see you she'll let you know, right now she just needs all of our support okay and when she's ready she'll come to you.

Eric nodded and took off up the stairs into OPS.

"Good Morning Mr Callen." Said Hetty, who had suddenly appeared at his side causing him to jump.

"Morning Hetty. Eric's not taking this well is he."

"No Mr Callen, he most certainly isn't and we both know that Mr Beale feels responsible for not protecting Ms Jones."

"We ALL feel responsible for not protecting her Hetty."

"That may be so Mr Callen, but I think we both are aware of what Mr Beale feels for Ms Jones."

"Mmmm" replied Callen

"I'll have Mr Getz speak with him."

"Good idea." Said Callen simply.

He turned to walk towards his desk as Sam, Kensi and Deeks walked in.

"Callen!" Said Sam. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Nell."

"Yeah, how is Nell doing?" Asked Kensi

"She's with Nate at my place, working through things." He said as he sat his things down.

"Has anyone told Eric?" Asked Deeks

"Yeah I had Hetty talk to him."

"How did he take it?" Asked Kensi

"Hard." He replied as Eric came down the stairs.

"Case?" Asked Callen

"Actually no, Hetty was called to a Senate Hearing in Washington and since we have no active cases she has given us a long weekend.

"Long weekend? Sweet!" Said Deeks. "So Kensi, long weekend you and me, little time away. What do you say?" He asked as he picked up his bag and started to walk out.

"Not on your life Deeks. I have 3 Deeks free days, no way am I gonna compromise that!" she said as she took off out the door.

"Kensi, Kensalina?" he said as he Deeks as he followed her out.

Callen and Sam chucked as they watched them leave.

"So what's your plans G?"

"No plans Sam, just head home, be there for Nell. Why?"

"I thought we could grab a bite, catch up, just checking in. I know you've had alot on your plate with Nell and everything."

"Sam, I'm fine honestly. But since I am hungry I will take you up on your invitation for food as long as you're buying." He said with a smile as he and Sam picked up their bags and headed out of the mission.

Cut back to Nell and Nate

"I just want to know how to deal with it Nate. I need to know. I don't know where to start. I just want to move past it. I want to feel safe again and I won't until he's locked up Nate."

"You want to reschedule the line up?"

Nell nodded. "First steps right." She said

"Yeah, first steps "He said with a smile. "Do you want me to call Deeks?"

"Yes, please, thanks Nate."

Nate smiled.

Nate took out his number and dialled Deeks, who was at home getting ready to hit the surf.

"Go for Deeks." He answered not checking the call ID.

"Deeks, its Nate."

"Hey Doc, how you doing. How is Nell doing?"

"We're both good. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, I've got nothing but 3 days full of spare minutes. Hetty gave us all 3 days off."

"Right. I've been speaking to Nell and we've been talking about moving forward and she wants to come back and formally ID Tom as her attacker. She wants to do it ASAP."

"I'll swing by and grab in you both in say half an hour."

"Sounds good, thanks Deeks." He said as the both hung up the phone. Nate turned to Nell.

"Deeks will be here in half an hour."

Deeks pulled out his phone and dialled Detective Verseys number, who answered the phone after only a couple of rings. "Deeks, what's going on?"

"Nell Jones attacker Tom, you're still holding him right?"

"Yeah, speaking of which how is she?"

"She's doing better, she wants to come in and make a formal ID. How long will take to get other guys in for the line up."

"Give me an hour Deeks."

Deeks hung up the phone, got changed and started to head to Nell's."

Cut to Callen and Sam

"Sam, honestly I'm fine."

"G.."

"Sam, what do you want me to say?"

"That it's getting to you."

"I saw the way you reacted with Tom in the boatshed G."

"And you wouldn't have reacted the same Sam."

"It's different for you G. The way you've been there for her."

"I'd do that for anyone of this team Sam."

"Alright G, whatever you say." Said Sam as he took a bite out of his burger

Cut back to Nate and Nell

"Deeks is going be here soon Nate. I'm nervous Nate. I don't want to collapse and get dragged back there again."

"Come on, sit down on the floor and close your eyes. We're just going to do a deep breathing exercise. Alright take a deep breath in and exhale, pushing all the breath out of your body. Do this 5 more times for me."

Nate watched as Nell shakily breathed in and out, after the fifth breath Nell opened her eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"A little more in control, grounded."

"That's good; it's what I wanted to hear.

Nell smiled. "We better get ready Deeks will be here soon. Nate. What about Callen?"

"What about Callen?"

"Should I let him know about me re-doing the line up?" she asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Do you want me to tell him?" asked Nate

Nell nodded

"I'll call him." He said as Nate took out his phone

Cut back to Callen and Sam

"You can't even be honest about it!" Said Sam

"There's nothing to be honest about Sam!" Said Callen as his phone started to vibrate

"Saved by the vibration." Said Sam

"Nate, how did you go with Nell?" He asked

"Good, she is going to LAPD to re-do the line up."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"What's going on G?" Asked Sam

Callen covered the speaker with his hand. "Nell's going to LAPD to re-do the line-up."

"She'll be okay Callen, it was her suggestion. Deeks will be here soon and then we're heading down to the station to meet Detective Versey."

"Alright, I'll be meet you there." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Can you give me a lift to LAPD or do I need hail a cab."

"I'll give you a lift, gives us more to time talk."

"You know what I'm thinking the cab is the better option right now Sam."

"I'm just messing with you G, come on." He said as the got up and paid for their food and headed down to LAPD.

Cut back to Nell and Nate

Deeks pulled up to Callen's place, walked up the drive and knocked on the door. Nate answered.

"Hey Doc."

"Detective, come in. Nell's just finishing getting ready." Nell walked out and stopped just short of the living area where Nate and Deeks were talking

"Alright, so how is she doing?"

"She'll be okay, she's getting there, and she's trying to stay strong?"

"She is strong Doc. She's one of the strongest people I know."

Nell smiled.

"So Nellosaurus, are you ready?"

Nell smiled and chuckled a little

"Nellosaurus?" questioned Nate

"It's just a little nickname we have." Smiled Deeks. "Come on, let's get going."

Cut to LAPD

Soon after they arrived at LAPD, they found Sam and Callen waiting for them. They walked over to meet them.

"Thanks for coming" she said

"Anytime."

"How are you doing Nell?" Asked Sam.

"I'm working on moving forward, just taking it one step at a time. First step is to get him put away."

"Come on, we better get going. Versey is waiting for us." Said Deeks as they all started to move inside.

"Deeks!" Yelled Versey as he came into view. "Ms Jones, are you ready?"

"Yes." Deeks, Versey and Nell walked into the room where the line up was taking place. Deeks turned to Nell.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready"

"So same as before okay Ms Jones. I'm going to pull the draw back on the window. There is going to be a number of men in the room, they'll each have numbers and I need to you tell me which one attacked you okay."

Nell nodded, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, she heard the window draw back. She opened her eyes and saw Tom.

"Number 4" she said quickly and she continued to try and control her breathing. "Its number 4, that's Tom, he attacked and raped me."

"Are we good here?" Said Deeks

"Yeah" he said. Deeks quickly escorted Nell out of the room.

"You did good Nell, real good."

"Thanks Deeks." She said as she walked out to re-join Sam and Callen.

"How did you go with the line up?" Asked a concerned Callen.

But before Nell could answer Deeks jumped in.

"She got a perfect 10 in all categories." Smiled Deeks as he pulled her into him.

"What happens now?

"Now he'll be interviewed again by Versey, he'll do his best to make him confess. He'll tell him he's been picked out of the line and we have photographic evidence of him coming out of your apartment. Either he confesses or he'll take his chances at trial."

"Trial! Trial! I don't want this to go to trial Deeks. "It'll be open. I'll lose my covert status.

"Nell don't worry about that right now. He's good at what he does." Deeks said as he smiled.

Come on, let's get out of here, you don't need to be worrying about this right now. We'll head home, I mean back to my place." Said Callen

"I want to see Eric." Said Nell

"Alright I'll call Hetty and get him to meet us at the boatshed."

Nell smiled. "Thanks Callen." She said as they headed out and left Deeks at the station to keep them updated on the situation.

"Mr Beale, Ms Jones is ready to see you. Please head to the boatshed post haste they'll be their shortly."

"She's ready to see me" smiled Eric

"She is Mr Beale. But please remember Ms Jones has been through alot these last couple of days."

"Understood Hetty" Said Eric as he left to make his way to the boat shed.

Back to LAPD

Versey set up the video camera and pointed it in Tom's direction "Okay Tom, here's the deal, you've been picked out of a line up, we've got surveillance video of your coming out of the victims building at the time she was assaulted and we also have your confrontation with Nell while you were NCIS custody. The question I want to know is, are you going to make this easy and confess or are you going to make it hard."

"I remember flashes, but I don't.."

"You don't what? Remember what you did!" Versey pulled out photos of Nell from the hospital and laid them in front of Tom "How about a little reminder to jog your memory huh."

Tom looked at the photos and suddenly images started to flood back. He saw himself with his hand raised. He remembered being ontop of her. Nell just laying there, frozen. Then the image came back where he struck her, and then struck her again.

Tom looked down at his hands and realised it was him, he hurt the women he cared about "Oh god...I...I...it was me. I did it..I hit her...I forced her. I didn't mean to I was drunk. Oh my god...I...

Versey got up from the table, removed the tape from the recorder and exited the interview room, leaving a uniform officer to babysit Tom, who was still crying into his hands.

He walked outside and dialled Deeks number. "Deeks, its Versey. He confessed to everything. He'll plead guilty, they'll be no trial."

"That's great news, thanks for letting me know." He said as he hung up the phone.

"You have news ?" asked Nell

"Yeah, Tom pleaded guilty. They'll be no trial." He said as he saw a sigh of relief from Nell. "They'll be sentencing hearing if you want to go to that but.."

"No, I just want to put him behind me for good and move forward."

"Sounds like a good plan." Said Deeks as they arrived at the boatshed with Callen and Sam pulling up right behind them.

"Guys could I speak to Eric alone, please?"

All 3 of the guys looked at each other. "Yeah sure, we'll be right here if you need us okay." Said Deeks.

"Thanks" she said as she opened the door to the boatshed and saw Eric standing there.

He turned to face her and ran over to her and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly, with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said as they embraced.


	10. Revealed

Nell and Eric embraced in silence for what felt like 5 minutes, before Nell broke the silence but kept a hold on Eric.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just …I'm glad you're safe Nell. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you" He replied not letting her go.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I ignored your calls." She said as she sniffled.

Eric loosened his hands from around Nell, took a step back and looked her in the eye. "It's alright. I understand. You needed time." He said as he smiled softly.

Nell nodded as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Eric followed and sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Yeah" Said Nell

"What happens now…. With…Him?"

Nell swallowed hard. "He uh, he confessed to everything. He's going to prison."

"So you don't have to….with..him…at the tri.."

"No" Said Nell quickly cutting him off.

Eric smiled. "That's good news." He said

"Yeah" Said Nell as she gave a soft smile.

Meanwhile Sam, Deeks, and Callen were waiting outside the boatshed while Nell spoke to Eric.

"Nell seems to be doing better." Commented Sam

"Yeah, she's strong Sam. I mean for her to confront Tom the way she did. I mean that takes guts and heart. She's a lot strong than we give her credit for." Said Deeks.

"Maybe, she's a lot stronger than YOU give her credit for Deeks." Said Sam

"I always knew she was strong." Whispered Deeks so that Callen or Sam couldn't hear.

"How is she doing being at your place G?" Asked Sam

"Wait, how can she stay with you? You don't even own a bed, a pot or a pan, a chair." Said Deeks.

"I do now." He said

"Hang on when did you have time to shop. You've been with Nell the whole time."

Callen realized Deeks wasn't going to let this go. "Hetty bought some furniture for me, alright! Nell was coming to stay and she couldn't sleep on the floor now could she Deeks."

"So Hetty furnished you're…yeah…that's…wow…"

"So how does it feel having actual furniture G?"

"Weird, but good." He said

Sam chuckled as Deeks smiled.

"By the way Deeks, in answer to question she's doing better. I think that Tom confessing what he did and that fact that he's going to prison is definitely helped her move forward."

"How are you doing with her being there?" Asked Deeks

"What do you mean Deeks?" he asked as Sam smiled.

"I mean that it's a lot for someone to take on. If you need a hand with anything you know I'm here and Sam's here."

"Did you just volunteer me Deeks?" Asked Sam

"Yes, yes I did Sam."

"We're good Deeks. Thanks for the offer."

Meanwhile back inside the boatshed Nell and Eric were making small.

"Have you spoken to Nate about what happened." He said as he struggled to get the words out.

"Yep. He's gonna help me get better." She said quickly.

"Get better, like help..with…the.."

"Yep" she replied. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Nell spoke.

"Why is this so awkward? It's like ever since you've known about what he did to me you're treating me differently. It's like you're afraid to upset me. Are you scared that I'll break down into a million pieces and you won't be able to handle it? All I want is for things to be normal and you can't even do that." Said Nell as she got up trying to hold herself together she opened the door and walked outside to where Callen, Sam and Deeks were waiting.

Eric quickly got up and ran after her. "Nell I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I was just trying to be.."

Nell didn't respond she walked straight passed the guys and headed off down the pier.

"Nell?" Said Callen. She didn't respond. "NELL!" He yelled, but she didn't respond.

Callen turned to take off to catch up to Nell, but Deeks stepped in. "I got this Callen" Callen nodded as Deeks took off after Nell.

Callen and Sam turned to Eric. "What did you say to her?" Accused Sam.

"What..I didn't say anything." Replied Eric

"You must have said something." Said Callen

"I told her I was sorry that I wasn't there to help her. She apologized for not telling me and I told her it was alright. I figured she needed some time and space."

You must have said something else Eric. She wouldn't have gotten upset over those comments. Think Eric!"

"G!" Said Sam as he pulled Callen up.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"I didn't know what to say to her Sam. I didn't want to ask how she was, because I know she's not doing great. I know she's going through a lot and I didn't want to ask the wrong thing in case she got upset or I caused her to get worse."

"I understand Eric." Said Sam as he put his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"She blew up at me. She told me I was treating her differently and that all she wanted was to be normal and I couldn't even do that for her and she got up and walked out. I didn't mean to make her angry Sam."

"I know Eric." He said. "She didn't mean it, she's angry and she's trying to deal with what happened to her the best way she can."

"Maybe I should leave. I don't want to hurt her."

"It will hurt her more if you're not here Eric. Don't abandon her. She's gonna need you. She's gonna need all of us." Said Sam.

They watched on as Deeks jogged up next to Nell, who had tears running down her face.

"Nell, its Deeks, what's going on."

Nell kept walking. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Nell didn't respond.

"What did Eric say?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter." She whispered.

"It does matter Nell and it matters to me because it's got you so upset."

Nell looked down away from Deeks before looking back at up at him.

"Come on." Said Deeks as they walked towards the railing at the end of the pier near the boatshed.

"So you feel like telling me what Eric said?"

Nell nodded no.

Deeks turned to Nell. "You know I sort of know what you're going through you know."

"You've been raped Deeks?" She asked

"No, no I haven't but my father was a drunk he used to abuse and beat me and my mom almost every day." He said as he looked at Nell.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." She said as she avoided eye contact with him

"Hetty knows, but no-one else does."

"I won't say anything" She said in a soft tone.

Deeks smiled. "One day I when I was like 11 he got so drunk that he was waving a shot gun at me and my mom. We thought he was going to kill us both. I had a gun that my best friend had given me for protection. I took it out and I shot him."

Nell looked up at Deeks. "You shot your dad?"

Deeks nodded. "All I wanted for him to stop hurting me and my mom."

"Did you kill him?" She asked cautiously.

Deeks smiled. "No, he lived. But me and my mom, we left that day and we've never been back."

Nell nodded slightly.

"The worst for me was after we had left. I mean the constant abuse from my dad was bad, but after we left my mom was scared that I would act out, or break down, or be constantly on edge, but all I wanted to be was normal."

Nell smiled.

"Something I said?" he asked with a smile.

"I blew up at Eric." She said.

"You just wanted him to treat you normally right" he said

Nell nodded. "Yeah. Everything was so awkward, he didn't know what to say, it's like he's scared to say the wrong thing, like I'm breakdown. Like I'm a doll made of china."

Deeks smiled. "You're definitely not made of china Nell. "You're made of adamantium."

"Like Wolverine."

Deeks smiled. "Yep completely indestructible."

Nell smiled. "Thanks Deeks."

"Except when mixed with water and electricity."

Nell chuckled as Deeks laughed.

"Come here." He said as Nell moved closer to him. "First time I've heard you laugh in a while."

"Yeah, thanks for making me laugh." She said as they looked out into the ocean.

"Anytime Wolverine." He said as he smiled.

Nell smiled.

After a couple of minutes Nell withdrew a little from Deeks. "I should apologise for blowing up at Eric."

"Alright, let's do this."

Deeks and Nell started to walk back towards Sam, Callen and Eric.

"Just let her talk Eric okay."

"Yeah" he said quickly.

Nell walked up to Eric. "Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you in there. I was just.."

Eric cut Nell off before she could finish. "It's okay. It's my fault. I should.."

Sam cut Eric off. "What did we say about listening Eric." He said. Nell smiled.

"Sorry." He said as he motioning his head to indicate Nell had the floor.

"I'm still working things out in my head Eric and people treating me like I'm going to fall apart all the time isn't helping me."

"What can I do, tell me what I can do to help you."

"I think she was before you interrupted Eric." Said Callen as he smiled.

"I just..I just need everyone to treat me normally. That's what I need. When you treat me like I'm falling apart it makes me vulnerable, it makes me feel like I'm back with him again and I don't want that. I want things to be normal so can you do that? Please?

Eric smiled. "I can do that."

"He means we can do that." Said Callen

"How about we do something really normally and go and get some lunch."

"Lunch is on you right Eric?" Said Deeks as they all started to walk off towards the cars.

"What about Kensi?" Said Sam

"I don't even know where she is?" Asked Deeks.

"Besides she was looking forward to Deeks free days." He said

"You could call her." Said Callen

"So could you" Said Deeks

"Yep, clearly lunch is on me." He said to himself with a smile as he ran to catch up to the guys


	11. Normal

Nell jumped in the car with Deeks as Sam headed off with Callen riding shotgun. They headed off to Nell's favorite café.

"Are you going to ring Kensi?" Asked Nell

"Uh, no… yes… maybe. I don't know I mean she was looking forward to 3 Deeks Free Days remember. She probably won't even answer." He said

"I can call her, she should be here." Said Nell as she dialed the phone and put it on speaker so her and Deeks could talk.

Kensi was getting ready to head out to the beach for some sand, surf and relaxation when her phone rang. "100 hundred bucks says this is Deeks" she thought to herself as she answered the phone without checking the caller ID.

"I knew it Deeks; you couldn't go even a couple of hours without calling huh, told you you'd miss me. I even bet myself 100 bucks that you'd be calling Deeks." Said Kensi

A giant cheeky smile came across Deeks face as he listened to Kensi ramble.

"Uh Kensi, it's N.."

"Nell? Is that you, is everything alright, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks Kens."

"By the way sorry about the way I answered the phone before. I thought you were Deeks and you know how he gets.."

The expression on Deeks face turned from laughter into confusion.

"Wait, what? Exactly how do I get Kensi?" He asked

"Uh, (Kensi chuckled) Deeks, I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, uh ha, clearly." He replied

"So Nell, what's going on?" She asked whilst ignoring Deeks.

"Yeah, you know you can't avoid me princess." He said as he continued driving

"Hey Nell, do me favor and take me off speaker phone." She said

Nell smiled and tapped the speaker phone and put the phone to her ear

"So back to my original question before we were interrupted by Shaggy. Is everything okay?"

Nell smiled. "Everything is good. I went to the LAPD with Deeks."

"Wait you went to the LAPD? What for?"

Deeks could see Nell was getting a little frustrated.

Deeks signaled Nell to hand him the phone. Nell moved it away from her and passed it over to Deeks.

"Well if you let her finish a sentence Kensi she would be able to tell you." Said Deeks as he handed the phone back to Nell. "Your welcome" he mouthed

"What was that?" She asked

"I have no idea." Said Nell as she smiled and looked at Deeks. "Um anyway look I went to LAPD to formally identify Tom as my attacker and he admitted to ah….everything. We were just going get some lunch; do you want to join us?"

"Uh yeah, sure send me the address. I'll see you guys there." She said as she hung up the phone.

"She's coming?" Asked Deeks

"Um yeah, yeah she'll be there." He asked

"Great, good." He said as he replied way too quickly.

"What's going on Deeks?"

"What, no, nothing, everything's good." He said as he replied way too quickly again.

"Deeks?" Nell said more forcefully. "I realise I'm not Kensi, but you can talk to me, remember what I said about wanting things to be normal. Don't go reneging on your promise" She said with a soft smile.

Deeks smiled and chuckled. "Well played Jones, well played." He said. Yeah just after we talked, it just got me thinking about my dad that's all. Bad memories, you know."

"Sorry Deeks I didn't mean to caus…"

"What, no, it's all good Velma. I'm good, you're getting good, we're all good." He said.

"Alright" She said softly as they continued to drive.

Meanwhile Callen and Sam had arrived at the café and took a seat outside while they waited for Nell, Deeks and possibly Kensi.

They sat in silence for what felt like 5 minutes but in reality it was more like a minute.

"G, how are you doing with Nell and everything? You good?"

"Yeah Sam I'm good and Nell can start to move forward now that that bastards behind bars.

"Amen to that." Said Sam who was now staring a Callen with a smirk on his face.

Callen knew what Sam was insinuating and put his hand up to stop him. "Sam, stop there is nothing going on between Nell and me."

"I know that G."

"Okay" he replied cautiously.

"But you want there to be something don't you."

Callen knew Sam wasn't going to let this go. He had been questioning his own feelings for Nell for Nell lately. Why had he reacted the way he did with Tom. Kensi had been through hell in Afghanistan and he hadn't reacted like this, but Deeks had. He tortured, nearly killing a man for information on Kensi and here Callen was in a similar situation.

Callen looked at Sam and sighed. "Look, maybe, maybe your right, but Nell she's not in the right place to start anything anytime soon Sam. She needs time to heal and get her head straight."

Meanwhile Deeks and Nell pulled up with Eric following right behind them. They got out of their cars and walked over to Callen and Sam who were still deep in conversation.

Sam took a sip of water and looked at Callen. "I know. I'm just glad to hear you admit it."

"Admit what?" Said Deeks as the three of them came up on Callen and Sam.

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Wow look at you two, sitting there, in sync with your answers. So cute" He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Sit down Deeks." Said Sam

""Well that was rude, but alright." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat down as Nell and Eric followed his lead.

"Did you call Kensi?" Asked Sam

"Uh yeah I spoke to her, she'll be here soon." Said Nell

"Alright while we're waiting for Kensalina to turn up which let's be honest that could be 5 minutes or we could be waiting an hour." Said Deeks.

Everyone around the table stared at him.

"What! You know I'm right. You all know how long she takes to get ready."

Sam chuckled.

"Huh, see Sam agrees with me." Said Deeks. "Alright, so uh Eric if I remember you said lunch is on you."

They all looked turned and looked at Eric.

"Uh, if I remember right Deeks, you said that lunch was on me, and because we were playing west coast rules and I didn't answer that means lunch is on you." He said with that confident smile that everyone had seen in OPS so many times.

"Wait what!? No, no, no, no, no there were no west coast rules, we we're playing normal rules Beale."

"Sorry Deeks. Lunch is still on you."

Deeks knew he wasn't gonna win this one. "Alright, orders in lets's go."

Callen and Sam turned to look at each other and smiled.

"Uh, wait a minute, alright, no, no weird expensive drinks that are lined with gold or any weird food that costs more than what I make in a half year."

"Deeks this is a café. I don't think they have that." Said Callen slowly as Nell and Eric watched on smiling.

"Alright, well no ordering multiples of things alright, one drink, one meal."

Everyone placed their orders in and the food was being brought to the table when Kensi walked in.

"You guys didn't wait?" She said

"I mean we love you princess we do but we didn't know if you were gonna be 5 minutes or an hour, you know how long you take to get ready."

"You could have picked up the phone Deeks and asked."

"Yeah I probably could have, but I didn't think of that." He said slowly.

"Huh, well since you forgot about me Deeks half of that burger right there. That's mine I'm calling it."

"Wait, no, no, come on I'll get your own." He said

And you guys will all be done by the time it gets here. Nope, you don't wait for me Deeks, you pay the price." She said as grabbed his burger and took a giant bite out of the side.

"Well that was just… hygienic." Said Deeks as Kensi chewed down on his burger.

Nell looked around as everyone was laughing and talking and happy. She smiled.

Deeks looked turned to Nell who was sitting next to him and saw her smiling. "You good?" He asks.

"I'm good" She said as she looked around the table at her friends, her NCIS family and then looked back at Deeks. "Everything is normal" She said. Deeks smiled and looked around the table.

"Yeah it is." He said as he pulled her into him

Hi Guys.

I think this is a good place to end this story. I will post a sequel to explore Callen feelings for Nell so keep an eye out for that.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review guys, let me know what you think!


End file.
